mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Griffin
Peter Griffin is a main character of The Family Guy series and is one of the main protagonists of Electric Pony Soldier and Internet Heroes and is one of the secondary protagonists of Super Legend Heroes. Personality Similarly to Archie Bunker from ' All in the Family'', Peter appears to be unintelligent and is consistently depicted as crude and lowbrow. He enjoys activities such as going to up-market tailors and farting inside the suits. His favorite pastime is watching TV. He is also very cantankerous at times and has a strong jealous streak in regards to Lois. A running gag on the show is Peter's preference for Pauly Shore movies over classic films such as The Godfather and Citizen Kane. He is also a huge KISS KISS fan and followed them during the KissStock shows and even got a copy of Kiss Saves Santa for Christmas. Peter is also an ardent fan of Barry Manilow, though this is a fact he has been known to deny in public. Peter also mentioned that he enjoys the following breakfast cereals: Total, Trix, and Boo Berry. Peter has demonstrated himself to be an avid television fan, with his favorite shows consisting of Star Trek, Three's Company and Charles in Charge.'' An I.Q. test in "Petarded" confirms that his low intellect places him in a category below mentally retarded. He rushes off to attend Quahog College just to count to three in "3 Acts of God". His mental shortcomings have resulted in various accidents to other people; most notably the death of his step-father Francis Griffin, and injuries on multiple occasions to his wife Lois. His attention span is also incredibly short. When he discovers his mental retardation in the episode, he closes his eyes while driving, wishing "it would all be over" and hitting Tom Tucker with his car instead. Given his short attention span, as well as his erratic and frequently inappropriate behavior, it is conceivable that Peter suffers from Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, or ADHD. In addition, Peter is often seen getting hurt mostly by his own fault. When trying to impress Chris with his forward-thinking, Peter claims it is still 1998 in "Baby Got Black". Peter also has a habit of proving his masculinity, not wanting Lois to fall for another man. He is incredibly jealous of other attractions Lois has in her life, an attitude that tends to get out of hand in most cases; in "Stuck Together, Torn Apart", he goes so far as to punch his reflection in the mirror after Lois comments on it being handsome. In "Brian Sings and Swings", he tells Lois, "Remember what I always tell you, if I come home in the middle of the day and catch you having sex with someone, I'll kill you both" though when he catches her in bed with Bill Clinton in "Bill and Peter's Bogus Journey", he takes no hostile actions whatsoever. However, he seems not to mind the fact that she slept with other men before they met, just so long as she doesn't do so again; he is particularly proud of the fact that she once slept with Gene Simmons of Kiss when he discovers this in "Road to Europe", but forbids any sexual activity between the two now as seen in "Don't Make Me Over". Peter seems to find it frustrating that he is "wrong" while Lois is "right" about issues all the time, and apparently takes these issues competitively, just waiting for the day she slips up. This day finally comes in "PTV" after settling a conflict with Lois about censorship on television that she appeared sure to win. In an ironic twist that forces Lois to concede defeat, Peter celebrates by opening a secret compartment within the ceiling containing balloons, streamers, confetti, and a banner reading "PETER'S RIGHT!"; Peter then claims that he set this up 15 years ago, suggesting that this had been a pretty major issue for him for quite some time. Curiously, in "Da Boom", after Lois admits he was right about the end of the world and she was wrong, Peter makes no reference to the compartment, though he had been bragging about his "victory" for two weeks straight. Among the members of his family, he tends to treat Meg with the least respect; in "Peter's Daughter", for example, he reminisces about the various pranks he played on her, including tripping her, flicking her nose with his finger, and even shooting her at one point. Also, he wipes a boogie on her hat saying "Hey Meg...Proud of you". He is known to embarrass her at times and with things that mean the most to Meg; the entire family once huddled together to read her diary and continue after Meg catches them. However, later episodes of the series show Peter developing greater respect and unity between himself and his daughter such as in "Road to Rupert" and the aforementioned "Peter's Daughter", though these moments tend not to last for very long. "I Dream of Jesus" reveals that his favorite song is the Trashmen's "Surfin' Bird", and loves the song to the point of repeatedly singing it, playing the record of it, and trying to convince others that "the bird is the word". In "Wasted Talent", a running gag debuted when someone, usually Peter, will be running and fall and then hold his shin exclaiming the sound "Ssss Ahhhh" once or multiple times. Dawn of Princess Twilight TBA Electric Solider Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Super Legend Heroes TBA Sonic: Sequel of the Past At the end of Episode 4 Part Two, Peter has lost his wallet before SLH Part One which Chris pick it up for him when he got home. Gallery 7636150 f520.jpg|Peter Griffin as he appears in the Family Guy TV show. PeterSssshhAaaah.gif|"Sssshh... Aaaahhh... Sssshh... Aaaahhh..."-Peter PeterAndNagGriffins.jpg SurfinBirdPeter.gif|B-B-B Bird, Bird is the Word. Petervsgiantchicken.jpg Peter (DoPT-Electric Soldier Pony).png|Peter Griffin as he appears in Dawn of Princess Twilight/Electric Solider Pony. Peter_Griffin_(Internet_Heroes).jpeg|Peter Griffin as he appears in Internet Heroes. Trivia * Gamewizard thinks it's very odd that Peter has the element of wind since his personality doesn't really match the element and thinks Poison would be a more suitable element for him. cause that's his opinion for making a foul comments. Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Alive Category:Elementals Category:Humans Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Adults Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Males Category:Family Guy The Video Game Guy Category:Family Guy The Open World of Famous Show Category:Summoned Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare